Digital-to-analog converter (DAC) applications generally require that the DAC output be held at a known voltage, preferably zero volts, during power up and power down operations. This is especially the case in audio applications wherein undesirable outputs from a DAC during power up and power down can cause audible "clicks" and "pops". Further, in industrial environments, valves can open and close randomly during power transients resulting in a poor operating environment. In view of the disadvantages, there exists a need for an integrated circuit DAC that can operate in a low power environment and tolerate power up and power down conditions to ensure proper operation of the DAC in these power up or power down operations.